1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a press molded product that is molded by press working, and relates to a stopper for an engine starter using the press molded product.
2. Background Art
FIG. 5 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a part of a conventional stopper for an engine starter. In FIG. 5, a center space portion of a stopper main body 1 formed in a circular shape is penetrated by an output shaft 2 configured as a spline shaft of a motor (not illustrated) of the engine starter, and the main body 1 is mounted around the output shaft 2. A snap ring 3 is mounted into a concave groove 21 having a circular shape, which is formed along an outer surface at a predefined position of the output shaft 2.
A fitting concave groove 13 including a fitting-holding tapered surface 11 and a side wall 12 is formed along an inner surface of the main body 1. Moreover, a fitting-guiding tapered surface 15, which is shaped in such a way that inner diameters are sequentially extended toward one end surface 14 of the stopper main body 1, is formed along the inner circumference surface of the stopper main body 1. A fitting portion of the stopper main body 1 is composed of the fitting concave groove 13 and the fitting-guiding tapered surface 15.
The stopper for the engine starter is configured in such a way that the snap ring 3 is fitted to the fitting portion of the stopper main body 1, and the stopper main body 1 is fixed at a predefined position of the output shaft 2. A pinion gear (not illustrated), which is mounted around the output shaft 2, moves along the output shaft 2 in the axial direction when the pinion gear is connected to a ring gear (not illustrated) of an engine. At this time, a movement of the pinion gear in the axial direction is stopped by being contacted to the other end surface 16 of the stopper main body 1.
Although the stopper main body 1 is configured by the press molded product that is coining-molded by press working for a metal material, the fitting-guiding tapered surface 15 and a fitting concave groove 13 of the fitting portion of the stopper main body 1 are formed as under-cut portions by press working for a whole circumference, after the metal material is coining-molded (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).